<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am just saying... by Ren_Maisley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250508">I am just saying...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley'>Ren_Maisley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chores, Dimitri eats the weed, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Satire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri does the unthinkable. Dedue has to stop him.<br/>(Not serious)!!!<br/>Written for Fluffcember Day 21: "Chores"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am just saying...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	The sun dipped low as they were finishing weeding for the day. Dedue, wiping his hands on a damp rag, stood patiently as he waited for Dimitri to pull the last in his area. His eyes lingered on the prince, narrowing as Dedue watched him commit a strange action.</p><p>	Dimitri was pulling at the weeds, but instead of throwing them into their designated piles, he was raising them up to his mouth. Words of the past clicked in Dedue’s mind as the odd behavior before him unfolded.</p><p>	<em>By the way, sometimes you can find edible plants among the weeds.</em></p><p>	“Your Highness!” Dedue said with urgency, moving closer to his liege and throwing the towel onto the dirt. “Please, cease what you are doing at once.”</p><p>	Dimitri turned to him in surprise, his eyes wide and cheeks full. He stared at Dedue for a moment before turning away and chewing with greater ferocity.</p><p>	Dedue cried out and seized Dimitri’s arm, pulling him closer. His prince had always been unbothered by the taste of his food, but this was too far. Too dangerous.</p><p>	“Remove the weeds from your mouth, Your Highness,” Dedue pleaded, holding fast to Dimitri. When the house leader made a noise of protest, Dedue took him by the shoulders and made him look into his eyes. “Please, Your Highness. Don’t make me force you.”</p><p>	As Dimiti reluctantly held his gaze, his expression suddenly changed from defiance to horror. He spat out the clump of weeds in his mouth and collapsed into Dedue’s arms.</p><p>	“I-I’m so sorry, Dedue,” he blubbered, “I don’t know what possessed me….”</p><p>	“It is alright, Your Highness.” Dedue patted his liege on the back, smiling softly. “Just take care to not do it again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>